


The Heir Ascends

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [56]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Resurection, over writing one body with the mind of another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Candra claims the position of Heir of Apocalypse and pays the price for the power.
Series: Amends [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Heir Ascends

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Heir Ascends

He watched as the blue glow faded revealing Candra the chosen heir of Apocalypse as she walked into the room. “Hello Candra, I am ready to show you the stone of Apoclypse and acknowledge you as the heir to his throne.”

“Before any of that I want to know was it always going to be me did you send that little fool to allow me to learn about this prize?” He was not concerned that she had seen through that. “The heir was always going to be a high lord as only an External can truly receive the stone’s gift but I intended to send her after the three remaining Externals one at a time until one of you came to claim the prize.”

“But Guthrie was missing and Selene is off in hiding licking her wounds from her last defeats but my power is ascending.” She said and he was once again amazed at the arrogance of those who thought they were immortal. “I wish I could read your mind to be sure that you are not deceiving me but for some reason it is closed to me.”

“My mind is open only to my master and until you claim the stone’s power you are not my master.” He said watching as she digested that. “If you wish to claim the stone follow me if not you may leave and I will contact Selene.” He knew she’d follow him after he said that she couldn’t chance Selene gaining an advantage. “There it is the stone of Apocalypse.” He said pointing out the large blue stone large enough for her fit inside. “You must open it by touching the activation stone then enter it to receive Apocalypse’s dark power and knowledge.”

“All I must do it touch it,” She said staring at it. “There has to be a catch surely more is required than just a touch.” He was impressed she was truly the smartest of the Externals even though her power was less than that of Selene.

“The wielder must have two things permission from me to approach and have drank the blood of Apocalypse.” he turned toward her. “You have my permission,” he said and he felt the defenses lower even she seemed to sense it. “And in that cup there is the blood of Apocalypse in it’s purest form drink and take your place as the heir.”

He remained silent then leaving her to make up her own mind. He would not say anything else her fate from here on out was in her own hands. He wasn’t surprised when the greed for power and knowledge won out over caution and she drank the mixture of his master’s blood. He watched as she walked forward and touched the stone causing it to open to recive her. She hesitated only a second longer and then stepped in side. When the screams began he smiled as he carried out his master’s will and his eternal lord was reborn by over writing the woman’s mind with a copy of his own. He watched as the armor of the stone sunk around her reshaping into an identical form to his true master. “Welcome back Lord Apocalypse all will soon be ready for your final glorious ascension.”

“You have done well Ozymandias you will play an honored role in our victory,” Apocalypse said as he walked toward him. “Yes a most honored role indeed.” He saw it then skittering up his master’s leg and turning toward him. He felt a moment of fear as he realized what that role was to be but before he could react the Scarab was attacked to him and began to borrow inside him making him the controller for all the Scarabs Apocalypes tool to spread his philosophy. He wondered briefly if there was a life after this one if Candra was laughing at him there as he fell victim to the same fate as her the death of the mind to serve Apocalypse. It was the last thought he ever had.

The End


End file.
